According to you
by Miss Illusion
Summary: Songfic. Ele está na minha por tudo que eu não sou,de acordo com você. Ishida/Orihime, Parceria com Gabe Yue.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach pertence ao gênio Tite Kubo. Fic feita de fã para fã.

**Música:** According to you - Orianthi

* * *

><p><strong>ACCORDING TO YOU<strong>

_Por Miss Illusion e Gabe Yue_**  
><strong>

**Orihime Pov's**

Eu deveria ir para casa, mas... Meus pés, involuntariamente me trouxeram até aqui. Não que eu achasse ruim, pelo contrário. Ele era um das companhias que eu mais apreciava. Menos naquele dia.

Hoje eu só queria ficar em casa, vendo o programa do Don Kanonji e tomando um pote de sorvete com todas as coberturas possíveis. Entretanto, eu estava aqui, no clube de artes manuais observando o Ishida-kun que costurava Kon-chan pela milésima vez.

– Algum problema Inoue-san? – Ishida-kun me perguntou com o semblante preocupado.

–Oh! Na- Não Ishida-kun! Eu estou bem! – Sorri forçadamente. Ele parecia não acreditar. Deve ter notado meu olhar distante.

– O Kurosaki foi até à Soul Society. Por que não foi com ele? – Ele me questionou um tanto curioso. E sem querer, tocou exatamente na ferida.

_**According to you**_

_(De acordo com você)_

– Ele disse que teria uma reunião importante com o sou-taichou. – Respondi cabisbaixa. – Disse que eu iria atrapalhar - sorri tristemente.

– Ele disse isso? –Perguntou surpreso e um tanto aborrecido. – Mas ele é mesmo um idiota. – murmurou a última parte, mas eu pude ouvir.

_I__**'m stupid, I'm useless,**_

_(Eu sou estúpida, Eu sou inútil,)_

_**I can't do anything right.**_

_(Eu não consigo fazer nada direito.)_

–Tudo bem Ishida-kun. Eu sei que ele está certo. – Sem perceber eu estava segurando a barra do meu uniforme com força.

_**According to you**_

_(De acordo com você)_

–Não Inoue-san. Ele não está certo! Você nunca atrapalha –Ele me olhava fixamente – Só um estúpido pensaria isso! – finalizou e me sorriu gentilmente.

_**I'm difficult, hard to please,**_

_(Eu sou difícil, Difícil de satisfazer,)_

_**Forever changing my mind.**_

_(Sempre mudando de ideia)_

Ishida-kun é tão gentil. Diferente do Kurosaki-kun, que às vezes e, sem querer conseguia ser rude. Mas o que eu estava pensando? É errado fazer comparações, mesmo que elas venham involuntariamente.

–Não precisa dizer isso só para me animar. Sei que me desligo do mundo facilmente e digo coisas que não fazem sentido. Isso acaba atrapalhando todos vocês – Senti minha voz embargar. – O Kurosaki-kun deve estar cheio disto.

_**I'm a mess in a dress,**_

_(Eu sou uma desgraça em um vestido),_

_**Can't show up on time,**_

_(Não chego na hora,)_

_**Even if it would save my life.**_

_(Mesmo se isso fosse salvar a minha vida)_

– Não diga bobagens Inoue-san. Isso tudo que você citou é o que eu mais gosto em você. – Ele disse, e pelo que pude notar foi inconscientemente. Furou Kon-chan ao perceber o que disse. O ursinho só não gritou, porque Ishida-kun o amordaçou para que não fizesse seu costumeiro escândalo.

_**According to you. According to you.**_

_(De acordo com você. De acordo com você)_

Senti meu rosto esquentar com a pequena declaração dele, e um incômodo silêncio se instalou entre nós. Ishida-kun respirou fundo e voltou a falar_._

_**But according to him**_

_(Mas de acordo com ele)_

– Você é sincera e pura Inoue-san. Está sempre ajudando as pessoas com o seu poder, não se importando se elas são boas ou más. – Seu sorriso era gentil enquanto dizia aquilo. Ishida-kun não era de sorrir sempre. Mas pensando bem, ele o fazia diversas vezes quando estava comigo. - Eu concordo que você às vezes diz coisas absurdas. - Eu olhei para a janela constrangida – Mas eu acho adorável. –O olhei surpresa, mas ele não me olhava. Notei que as maças de seu rosto estavam coradas. Eu ainda só não sabia dizer o porquê.

_**I'm beautiful, incredible,**_

_(Eu sou linda, Incrível,)_

_**He can't get me out of his head.**_

_(Ele não consegue me tirar da cabeça.)_

_**According to him**_

_(De acordo com ele)_

Eu gostaria que o Kurosaki-kun me visse como o Ishida-kun me vê.

Aposto que ele deve estar com a Kuchiki-san agora. Ela é tão poderosa compara a mim. E possuía uma afinidade com ele, qual eu nunca consegui ter. Será que é porque a Kuchiki-san fica adorável em um vestido? Oops! Acho que disse isso em voz alta porque agora o Ishida-kun me olhava com uma expressão confusa.

_**I'm funny, irresistible,**_

_(Eu sou divertida, Irresistível,)_

_**Everything he ever wanted,**_

_(Tudo o que ele sempre quis.)_

_**Everything is opposite,**_

_(Tudo é ao contrário,)_

– Err..Eu não entendi muito bem o que disse .Ele começou dizendo- Mas tenho certeza que você também ficaria – Nós dois arregalamos os olhos ao mesmo tempo. Ele largou a agulha em sinal de nervosismo, subiu os óculos que escorregava pelo fino nariz e respirou fundo. –Eu não sei de onde tirei coragem para falar essas coisas – Ele disse constrangido.

_**I don't feel like stopping it,**_

_(Eu não quero parar com isto,)_

_**so baby tell me what I got to lose.**_

_(Então, amor, diga-me o que eu tenho a perder.)_

_**He's into me for everything I'm not,**_

_(Ele tá na minha por tudo que eu não sou)_

_**According to you.**_

_(De acordo com você.)_

Eu ri com aquilo. Ele fazia com que eu me sentisse especial. Há tempos não me sentia assim.

– Não se preocupe Ishida-kun. Foi muito fofo! –Ele corou mais ainda. –Me sinto bem melhor agora. Obrigada!

– Di-disponha.

_**According to you**_

_(De acordo com você)_

_**I'm boring, I'm moody,**_

_(Eu sou entediante, Eu sou mal-humorada,)_

_**you can't take me any place.**_

_(Você não pode me levar pra lugar algum.)_

Alguns pingos de chuva começavam a bater na janela da sala de aula que estávamos. Ishida-kun tinha acabado de terminar os últimos remendos do Kon-chan e estava soltando o pequeno urso. Assim que se viu livre da mordaça, Kon desatou a falar.

_**According to you**_

_(De acordo com você)_

_**I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.**_

_(Eu não presto pra contar piadas porque eu sempre entrego o final.)_

–Ufa! Até que enfim esse quatro olhos resolveu me soltar! Não estava mais aguentando ficar de vela no meio desse clima todo que estava rolando aqui! – Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho com esse comentário e não precisei olhar para o Ishida-kun para saber que ele também estava vermelho. – Não caia na cantada desse conquistador barato Inoue-san! Você...

– Cale a boca Kon! –Ishida-kun deu-lhe um cascudo. – Ou eu lhe coloco um vestido! –Ele olhou para mim franzindo as sobrancelhas de vergonha – Desculpe por isso Inoue-san! É melhor eu levar esse tagarela para as irmãs do Kurosaki.

_**I'm the girl with the worst attention span;**_

_(Eu sou a menina que menos presta atenção,)_

_**you're the boy who puts up with it.**_

_(Você é o garoto que tolera isto.)_

_**According to you. According to you.**_

_(De acordo com você. De acordo com você.)_

– Tudo bem! Eu já conheço a figura – Eu disse compreensiva.

Ele olhou para a janela pensativo, e depois me olhou sugestivamente.

_**But according to him**_

_(Mas de acordo com ele)_

– Você trouxe guarda-chuva?

_**I'm beautiful, incredible,**_

_(Eu sou linda, Incrível,)_

_**He can't get me out of his head.**_

_(Ele não consegue me tirar da cabeça.)_

– Oh não! Eu o deixei em cima da televisão! E agora? – Eu começava a me desesperar. Mas então escutei um riso baixo vindo dele.

_**According to him**_

_(De acordo com ele)_

_**I'm funny, irresistible,**_

_(Eu sou divertida, Irresistível,)_

_**Everything he ever wanted,**_

_(Tudo o que ele sempre quis.)_

– Não se preocupe! Você se importaria se eu a levasse até sua casa? – Ele estava sendo um cavalheiro como sempre. Eu não poderia recusar, poderia?

– Eu adoraria Ishida-kun!

_**Everything is opposite,**_

_(Tudo é ao contrário,)_

_**I don't feel like stopping it,**_

_(Eu não quero parar com isto,)_

_**so baby tell me what I got to lose.**_

_(Então, amor, diga-me o que eu tenho a perder.)_

–Certo! Só precisamos antes entregar o Kon para a Yuzu no caminho. Tudo bem pra você? –Ele me perguntou hesitante. E se eu encontrasse o Kurosaki-kun? Eu não estava mais me importando se isso acontecesse. Afinal, o Ishida-kun estava comigo.

–Sem problemas. –Quando foi que eu comecei a me sentir tão bem com o Ishida-kun?

_**He's into me for everything I'm not,**_

_(Ele tá na minha por tudo que eu não sou,)_

_**According to you.**_

_(De acordo com você)_

Estávamos bem próximos da casa dos Kurosaki. Eu e Ishida-kun dividíamos o mesmo guarda-chuva.

O nosso constrangimento ali em baixo era palpável, meu coração palpitava fortemente e eu não entendia o porquê disso. As coisas que ele me disse faziam eu me sentir querida. Desejada. Tudo era tão contraditório. Kurosaki-kun e Ishida-kun eram tão opostos.

Isso tudo começava a surtir um efeito sobre mim.

_**I need to feel appreciated,**_

_(Eu preciso me sentir desejada,)_

_**like I'm not hated. Oh no!.**_

_(Não como odiada. Oh não!)_

Ishida-kun tocou a campainha da casa, e adivinha quem veio atender? O garoto por quem, até horas atrás meu coração batia fortemente. Não vou dizer que deixou de bater, só que agora ele se encontrava muito confuso.

_**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**_

_(Por que você não consegue me ver através dos olhos  
>dele?)<em>

_**It's too bad you're making me decide.**_

_(É uma pena você estar me fazendo tomar uma decisão)_

–Oh! Ishida! e... Inoue? –Ele parecia confuso e sem-graça por me ver ali junto de Ishida.

– Sim Kurosaki! Eu só vim lhe devolver o Kon, ele já esta costurado. Agora se me der licença vou acompanhar a Inoue-san até a casa dela. – Ele disse sem rodeios e rispidamente. Então lhe entregou uma sacola onde se encontrava o ursinho emburrado.

_**According to me**_

_(De acordo comigo,)_

Antes de nos virarmos pude ver o olhar confuso de Kurosaki-kun. Esse olhar só não durou muito porque uma pequena silhueta se juntou à ele. Era a Kuchiki-san. Aquilo doeu um pouco, mas não tanto quanto imaginei. Ishida-kun também a viu, mas não me perguntou nada. Apenas pousou o braço em meu ombro acanhadamente para me confortar.

_**you're stupid, you're useless,**_

_(Você é estúpido, Você é inútil,)_

_**you can't do anything right.**_

_(Você não consegue fazer nada direito.)_

Chegando à minha casa, o convidei para entrar. Afinal ele estava todo molhado.

Ele se secou, e eu lhe servi um chá. Nesse tempo nós não conversamos muito. Acho que cada um de nós ficou perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Antes de partir ele se virou pra mim com uma expressão decidida no rosto.

_**But according to him**_

_(Mas de acordo com ele)_

_**I'm beautiful, incredible,**_

_(Eu sou linda, Incrível,)_

–_Inoue-san não fique chateada pelo que você ... o Kurosaki...a Kuchiki-san –Ele se embaralhava com as palavras, mas eu podia entender o que ele queria dizer._

Ele respirou fundo.

_**He can't get me out of his head.**_

_(Ele não consegue me tirar da cabeça.)_

–Inoue-san...Orihime. Você é uma garota incrível. Odeio ver como aquele idiota consegue te deixar triste. Como ele consegue não te notar? - Ele se aproximou de mim- Ele nunca deve ter reparado como você se perde ao observar o céu. Que quando esta nervosa você segura com força a barra de sua saia ou até mesmo a cara de boba que você faz no meio da aula, quando esta pensando em coisas absurdas – Ele riu com o último comentário. - Se ele já fez a escolha dele, não sabe o que está perdendo. –Ele acariciou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

_**According to him**_

_(De acordo com ele)_

_**I'm funny, irresistible,**_

_(Eu sou divertida, Irresistível,)_

Há cada palavra que ele dizia meu coração acelerava

_**Everything he ever wanted,**_

_(Tudo o que ele sempre quis.)_

–Devo lhe confessar uma coisa. Há tempos eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça. E depois de hoje não iria conseguir guardar mais isso comigo. - Meus olhos estavam embaçados e meu coração falhava – Eu amo tudo em você, principalmente as coisas que aquele idiota não gosta. É isso o que te faz única... Eu... te amo Orihime. –Ele disse isso mesmo? Kami-Sama! Acho que vou desmaiar!

_**Everything is opposite**__,_

_(Tudo é ao contrário,)_

Ishida-kun me olhou uma última vez e me deu um longo beijo na testa. Depois foi em direção a porta.

Escolher entre aquele que nunca me notou e o que me deseja... Não! Eu não podia deixa-lo ir embora, não agora que tudo estava claro.

_**I don't feel like stopping it,**_

_(Eu não quero parar com isto,)_

– Ishida-kun! Não vá! – Ele parou na porta e me olhou surpreso. – Sabe, se me dissesse tudo isso antes de hoje eu iria dizer "Sinto muito Ishida-kun, mas eu já amo alguém" – ele assentiu com a cabeça já sabendo disso. – É incrível como as coisas podem mudar de um dia para o outro –Eu coloquei as mãos em meu peito – Eu não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo. Meu coração está batendo tão forte e...

_**So baby tell me what I got to lose.**_

_(Então, amor, diga-me o que eu tenho a perder.)_

Não pude dizer mais nada porque fui calada por um beijo. Um beijo doce e lento. E nada se comparava a esse momento. Nem o beijo que eu sonhei com o Kurosaki-kun em mil situações diferentes...Droga! lá vem as comparações de novo!

Eu não queria pensar mais. Então tudo o que eu fiz foi rodear seu pescoço com meus braços e me perder naqueles lábios.

_**He's into me for everything I'm not,**_

_(Ele tá na minha por tudo que eu não sou,)_

Nos separamos assim que faltou ar.

Ishida-kun estava ofegante e corado. Eu tinha certeza que também estava. Então Ishida-kun sorriu pra mim, um sorriso que me deixou fascinada.

Minha decisão estava tomada.

_**According to you.**_

_(De acordo com você)_

–Isso é real Ishida-kun! E eu não quero mais nada, além disso.

–É o que eu sempre quis Orihime! –Ele encostou a testa na minha. E essa foi a melhor escolha que eu fiz. Afinal ele me ama por tudo que eu não sou. De acordo com o Kurosaki-kun.

_**According to you**_

_(De acordo com você)_

_**I'm stupid, I'm useless,**_

_(Eu sou estúpida, Eu sou inútil,)_

_**I can't do anything right.**_

_(Eu não consigo fazer nada direito.)_

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota das Autora:<strong> E então gostaram? Particularmente eu adoro esse casal, e bem, nosso querido Kubo-sempai não me tira da cabeça que no final vai dar IshiHime.

É isso!

**Beijos,**

_**Miss Illusion**_


End file.
